


Ouija

by castielfalls



Category: Vine - Fandom, vlog squad, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielfalls/pseuds/castielfalls
Summary: "Who else is here?"After a few moments pass, Kristen gives up and withdraws from the cursor. It suddenly moves, but Scott is not touching it, nor are any of the girls."Me."





	1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** This book is _NOT_ a guide to alleviate any form of supernatural being. Anything used in this book is from the CW series _Supernatural_. If you have a problem with supernatural beings, please consult a professional.

* * *

 

** ACT ONE **

**[Ext.- The Girls' House - Night]**

_Establishing shot of the house. (The house used for this is the house with the pool where the dry ice challenge was done.)_

**[Int.- Kristen's Room]**

_The girls are all in Kristen's room. Girls consisting of Liza Koshy, Corinna Kopf, Kristen McAtee and Gabbie Hanna. Kristen is on her bed and Gabbie is standing at the doorway, the rest of the girls sitting on the floor._

**LIZA:** "Gabbie, come _on_!"

 **GABBIE:** "No! You're crazy!"

_Gabbie backs up against the wall as Liza and Corinna corner her._

**KRISTEN:** "Maybe it isn't a good idea to celebrate our new house like this, with _demons_."

 **CORINNA:** _(attempting to convince Gabbie)_ "It's not demons we're contacting, it's ghosts."

 **GABBIE:** "Both of them can kiss my fucking ass!"

 **LIZA:** _(giving up)_ "Fine. You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

_Corinna takes the box out from under the bed and opens it, revealing a ouija board and cursor, complete with instructions._

**CORINNA:** "Here it is."

 **GABBIE:** "Kristen, I'm gonna bail on this, let's go get a tattoo or something."

_Kristen shakes her head._

**KRISTEN:** "No, I wanna see this."

 **GABBIE:** _(rolling her eyes)_ "Suit yourself, I'm leaving."

_Gabbie leaves Kristen's room and the girls huddle around the ouija board, except for Kristen herself who much prefers watching from the bed than joining them on the floor. The other two girls put their hands on the cursor._

**LIZA:** "Is there a presence in this room?"

_The cursor moves at a slow speed and the girls exchange equally alarming looks._

_a/n: when the ouija board has a "line", it is not speaking, it's just what the message expressed via the board is._

**OUIJA BOARD:** " _Yes_."

 **CORINNA:** "Fuck, did you do that? I didn't, I swear on my mom." _(Liza shakes her head)_ "I swear, if you're fucking with me, stop it."

 **LIZA:** "I'm not!" _(she turns back to the ouija board)_ "Are you a vengeful spirit?"

_The cursor moves slowly, still under the girls' fingers._

**OUIJA BOARD:** " _Yes_."

 **KRISTEN:** "Will you hurt us?"

_The cursor abruptly moves, almost flying out from underneath the girls' fingertips._

**OUIJA BOARD:** " _No_."

 **KRISTEN:** "Thank God."

_The cursor starts moving rapidly. Liza reaches for a notepad and scribbles down the letters as fast as she can._

**OUIJA BOARD:** " _God is not here with you_."

 **CORINNA:** "Well... That's not very comforting."

_Kristen edges away from the ouija board._

**KRISTEN:** "I should've gone with Gabbie, why did I stay here? I'm leaving."

_Kristen stands up to leave and the ouija board's cursor moves straight to four letters without any of the girls touching it._

**OUIJA BOARD:** " _Stay_."

 **KRISTEN:** "Okay! Okay, okay. I'm staying."

_Kristen panics as she sits down again, but instantly regrets it as she sees the ghost seated behind Liza. A ginger boy stares right back at Kristen. She raises a shaking finger to point behind her friend._

**KRISTEN:** "He's behind you."

_Liza freezes up and turns slightly, screaming when she makes eye contact with the ghost. She falls over and desperately moves away from him to join Kristen on the bed._

_The ghost bends down and moves the cursor quickly. Corinna writes down every letter indicated by the cursor._

**OUIJA BOARD:** " _You are not who I seek. I will not hurt you_."

 **LIZA:** "Wh-what's your name?"

 **GHOST:** " _Scott_."

 **CORINNA:** "Scott. Do you have a last name?"

 **SCOTT:** " _Sire_."

 **KRISTEN:** _(off topic)_ "Scott Sire, it's a cute name."

_The ghost does not smile but nods once at her._

**CORINNA:** "How many other people are here? If there are any."

_Scott does not respond, only staring at the ouija board._

**LIZA:** "How'd you die?"

_Scott clenches his fists, his knuckles turning white. However, he still doesn't respond. Liza holds up her arms in a surrendering way._

**LIZA:** "Sorry, sorry. I see it's a touchy topic."

 **KRISTEN:** "Liza, who wouldn't think their death was a touchy topic?"

 **LIZA:** "Fine, I'm an idiot, okay?"

 **SCOTT:** _(emotionless)_ "Hello."

_Everyone turns to look at Kristen, who just only realises that Scott is staring at her. The girls' eyes are all wide as they also stare at Kristen. Kristen gulps audibly._

**KRISTEN:** _(nervously)_ "Hello."

 **SCOTT:** "Why are you afraid?"

_Kristen glances at the other girls. Corinna slowly stands up and begins backing out of the room._

**SCOTT:** _(without looking at Corinna)_ "Why are you leaving?"

_Corinna freezes._

**CORINNA:** _(making an excuse)_ "I, uh... I need to get my phone."

_Scott brings his hand up. Corinna's phone lies in his palm. He holds the phone up without breaking eye contact with Kristen._

**SCOTT:** "Your phone is right here."

 **CORINNA:** _(very afraid)_ "I- I, uh... Thanks."

_Corinna grabs her phone quickly and rushes to the bed with Liza._

**KRISTEN:** _(scared and uncomfortable)_ "Why are you staring at me like that?"

 **SCOTT:** "Because I like the energy you give out and you look very... interesting."

 **KRISTEN:** "Interesting?"

 **LIZA:** "Scott, what happened?"

_Scott breaks eye contact with Kristen._

**SCOTT:** "I died." _(dazed)_ "We all did."

 **CORINNA:** "'We all'? So there _are_ more of you."

 **SCOTT:** "Did you look into the history of this house before making the purchase?" _(the girls don't answer, glancing at each other)_ "Thought so."

_Kristen slowly moves to the ouija board and puts her fingertips on the cursor._

**KRISTEN:** "Who else is here?"

_After a few moments pass, Kristen gives up and withdraws from the cursor. The cursor moves, but Scott is not touching it, nor are any of the girls._

**OUIJA BOARD:** " _Me_."

* * *

 

** ACT TWO **

_Continuation of previous scene._

_The girls are all freaked out at the cursor's movement._

**CORINNA:** "Who?"

_Kristen turns to Scott and realises that he has disappeared._

**KRISTEN:** _(afraid)_ "Scott?" _(to Liza)_ "What do we do?"

 **LIZA:** "Back up, back up, back up."

_The girls stand up and slowly move out of the room, one after another. Corinna makes it out first, followed by Liza, but the door slams shut before Kristen makes it through._

**CORINNA:** _(through the door)_ "Kristen! Are you okay?"

 **KRISTEN:** "I don't know, I don't know!"

_Liza bends down and takes out a bobby pin, beginning to pick the lock. She succeeds, but the lock still stays locked._

**LIZA:** _(through the door)_ "I can't pick the lock!"

_Kristen stares at the man standing in front of her. He honestly looked like a Nazi, in her very honest opinion. She backed up until her back hit the wall, keeping her eyes on the ghost._

**GHOST:** "Come on now, don't be afraid."

 **KRISTEN:** _(quietly)_ "You killed them, didn't you?"

 **GHOST:** "Bingo!" _(he goes closer to her)_ "See, I was actually looking for a couple of guys, but now I have a fresh set of people! How _exciting_!"

_He gets very near to Kristen, who is so petrified she can't move. The ghost is abruptly thrown across the room. He hits the wall and falls through it, being a ghost and all, but reenters the house._

**GHOST:** "What the fuck?"

_The ghost can't seem to locate whatever threw him._ _He gets thrown out again but doesn't come back. Kristen theorises that something is keeping him from reentering, at least for a little while._ _Scott appears and holds Kristen's arm, bringing her to the hallway, out of her room._

**[Int.- Hallway]**

_Kristen materialises in the hallway where Liza hugs her. Scott is no longer present._

**KRISTEN:** _(hysterical)_ "Scott. Where's Scott?" _(pulling away from Liza)_ "Scott!"

 **LIZA:** "Kristen, calm down. Who was in the room with us?"

 **KRISTEN:** _(not calm at all)_ "It was their killer, their killer was here. _Their killer is still haunting this house_."

 **LIZA:** "You're okay?" _(Kristen nods)_ "How'd you get out of there? You just appeared out of nowhere!"

 **KRISTEN:** "Scott brought me out." _(remembering her concern)_ "Where's Scott?!"

_Corinna grabs Kristen's arms in an attempt to restrain her._

**CORINNA:** "Kristen, I'm sure he's fine."

 **KRISTEN:** "His murderer is here, no fucking way he's alright!" _(she wriggles free from Corinna's hold)_ "Scott!"

_The ginger ghost appears abruptly, his face still emotionless._

**SCOTT:** "Yes?"

 **KRISTEN:** "What happened with the other guy?"

 **SCOTT:** "He's gone for now."

 **LIZA:** "Are you sure?"

 **SCOTT:** "Yes."

 **CORINNA:** _(feeling sick)_ "We forgot to say goodbye on the ouija board."

 **KRISTEN:** "Is that important?"

 **SCOTT:** "That is unfortunately one of the rules. All the spirits in this house can now converse with anyone living here at any time."

 **LIZA:** "What?!"

 **SCOTT:** "You made the mistake earlier on with me. Originally, I could only communicate via ouija board, until you --" _(he glances at Liza)_ "-- removed your hands from the board to run away from me and then you --" _(he turns to Corinna)_ "-- removed your hands to write down what I was saying. Since everyone lost contact with the board without saying goodbye, I and all other spirits have access to you and your house."

_The girls all feel sick to their stomachs. The front door clicks open and everyone hears footsteps. They belong to Gabbie._

**GABBIE:** "Why is the front lawn and backyard all fucked up?" _(she notices Scott)_ "And who's this?"

 **KRISTEN:** "This is Scott."

 **GABBIE:** "And who's Scott?"

 **CORINNA:** "Previous owner of the house."

 **GABBIE:** _(to Scott)_ "Oh, nice to meet you! I'm Gabbie."

_Gabbie holds out her hand to shake, but Scott does not take it, only staring behind her. She awkwardly withdraws._

**GABBIE:** _(lightly and awkwardly)_ "Someone wants to be a little rude today."

_Scott abruptly disappears. Gabbie's eyes widen and she looks around. The girls follow her gaze and realise Scott is missing._

**KRISTEN:** "Oh, fuck. Where'd he go?"

_The house violently shakes. Gabbie catches herself on the wall. Liza almost falls but Kristen catches her and Corinna sinks to the ground to not fall. The lights flicker on and off._

**CORINNA:** "What the fuck?!"

 **GABBIE:** "Scott's a ghost! He's a fucking ghost!"

 _The lights flicker more until the house abruptly stops shaking. Everyone is in chaos - hair is all messy, clothes are ruffled_.

 **LIZA:** "So, uh... Yeah, he isn't human. " _(quickly)_ "He _is_ the previous owner, though, so we technically weren't lying!"

 **GABBIE:** _(stressed)_ "Did you say goodbye to the ouija board?"

 **LIZA:** "Yet another reminder of our mistake."

 **GABBIE:** "Okay, I'm moving out."

 **CORINNA:** "Gabbie!"

 **KRISTEN:** _(to Gabbie)_ "Okay, I have to bring you up to speed, so listen. Scott and a couple other guys used to live here, but they all got killed by one guy, whose ghost also stays here. The killer, Scott, and one other ghost were fighting earlier so the yards are a mess."

 **GABBIE:** "Oh my God."

 **LIZA:** "Yeah, it's pretty... messed up."

 **GABBIE:** _(anxious)_ "Why didn't you say goodbye to them? Oh my God." _(everyone looks down in shame)_ "They're vengeful spirits. _Vengeful spirits_! Haven't you learnt anything from Supernatural?!" _(she glares at them like a worried mother)_ "What if they hurt you while trying to get the murderer?! What am I supposed to do?"

 **CORINNA:** "Bring us to the... hospital?"

 **GABBIE:** "But that only helps certain types of injuries! If you get killed in the crossfire, what will I do? What will the rest of us do? We'll be murder suspects!"

_All the girls fall silent. Gabbie is crying a bit from anxiety. Scott randomly appears again, scaring everyone._

**CORINNA:** _(sarcastically)_ "Could you maybe call first?"

 **SCOTT:** _(not apologising)_ "He is down for now and there is presently no threat. You are safe."

 **KRISTEN:** "Thank you for helping me back there, Scott."

_Scott nods once at her._

**GABBIE:** "Safe my ass. What about you and your merry little band of vengeful spirits?"

 **SCOTT:** "We will not hurt whoever did not kill us."

 **GABBIE:** "I don't care!" _(she sticks her face close to Scott's)_ "Look, if you or any of your friends hurt any of _my_ friends, intentionally or not, you best fucking believe I'm hiring someone to damn you all to Hell." _(Scott falls silent)_ "Any objections?"

_Scott's expression is unreadable as there are many feelings crossing. However, fear was not among them. He nods solemnly at Gabbie._

**SCOTT:** "No. I understand."

 **GABBIE:** "Since we're at an agreement, fuck off."

 **CORINNA:** _(hissing)_ "Gabbie!"

_Scott disappears. All three girls turn to Gabbie._

**CORINNA:** "Why were you so rude to him? He was the good guy!"

 **GABBIE:** _(bewildered)_ "Good guy?!"

 **LIZA:** "He saved Kristen from the killer!" _(Kristen nods)_ "I know you're worried about all of us, but Scott is good."

_Gabbie sighs deeply._

**GABBIE:** "I'm just anxious about all this."

 **KRISTEN:** "I'm sure it'll be fine. Maybe we can look into vengeful spirits, so we know how to handle them if worst comes to worst."

 **GABBIE:** "Okay. That'll be okay."

_Corinna turns to look at the clock hanging on the corridor wall. It reads 1:05AM._

**CORINNA:** "It's pretty late, we should get to bed."

 **GABBIE:** "After all that? I can't sleep alone."

_All the girls share small smiles. Kristen smiles the widest as she turns back to the room._

**KRISTEN:** "Last one to the bed has to sleep with the ouija board!"

_The girls scream and laugh as they push each other to get to the bed first. They reach the bed at the same time and all squeeze into Kristen's king-sized bed. They laugh and tug on the comforter in an attempt to get as much of it as they could with four people sharing it._

**GABBIE:** "I love you guys."

 **CORINNA:** _(rolling her eyes affectionately)_ "Yeah, yeah. Love you too."

 **KRISTEN:** "Good night, guys. Love you."

 **LIZA:** "Night."

* * *

 

** ACT THREE **

**[Int.- Grocery Store - Day]**

_Gabbie and Liza had woken up before the other two girls, so they decided to buy supplies after researching ghosts._

**GABBIE:** _(looking at a shopping list)_ "Liza, can you get some salt?"

 **LIZA:** "Sure. Any particular brand you want?"

 **GABBIE:** _(not looking up)_ "Nah, just grab whatever's cheap and good."

_Liza nods and walks to the opposite aisle to choose a pack of salt. She looks up into a plastic-wrapped one and sees the reflection of a man in the packaging. She turns around and it's a blonde man with blue eyes, who looks around 40. He looks troubled._

**LIZA:** "Oh, uh... Can I help you?"

 **MAN:** "You're the one who moved into that house!"

 **LIZA:** "Um... Depends which house."

 **MAN:** "Fourth on Fremont."

 **LIZA:** "Yeah, I am. And three of my friends. Why?"

 **MAN:** "Why would you do that?"

_Liza glances around at the empty aisle. Nobody is there to help her out of this uncomfortable situation. She stares at the strange man._

**LIZA:** "First of all, who are you?"

 **MAN:** "I'm Jason Nash. I live across from you."

_Liza sticks out her hand and fakes a polite grin._

**LIZA:** "Oh hi, I'm Liza Koshy. It's nice to meet you."

_Jason shakes her hand._

**JASON:** "You too, you seem like a nice girl, but seriously. You should move out as fast as you can."

 **LIZA:** "Because of the ghosts?"

_Jason seems surprised._

**JASON:** "You know about them?"

 **LIZA:** "Yeah, kind of had a run-in with them last night because we forgot to say goodbye to an ouija board."

 **JASON:** "Why would you play with an ouija board?"

 **LIZA:** "It was a stupid idea."

 **JASON:** "Which one of them did you meet?"

 **LIZA:** "For me, only Scott. Kristen saw the killer, I think."

 **JASON:** "Did he - Scott - seem depressing or hostile?"

 **LIZA:** "Depressing, yeah, but hostile? Not really. He saved Kristen."

_Jason seems surprised yet again, blinking disbelievingly._

**JASON:** "That's strange. Scott has never done that before."

 **LIZA:** _(confused)_ "What do you mean?"

 **JASON:** "The people who lived in the house before you and after Scott. He didn't help them at _all_. The killer, who was still alive at the time, got to them before the cops showed up and put him down. The rest tried to warn the residents, but he was too busy mourning himself to help them."

 **LIZA:** "If the combined effort of the others couldn't help, what makes you think Scott could have changed the game?"

 **JASON:** "I think he had some form of... emotional connection to the house. He had the easiest access to the house and whoever lived there. It's the reason why _he_ was the contacted ghost when you used the ouija board, and not anyone else."

_Liza thinks about it and Gabbie can be heard calling for her as she enters the aisle._

**GABBIE:** "Liza, where are you?" _(she sees Liza)_ "Oh, there you are. I've been looking everywhere." _(she notices Jason)_ "Please don't tell me this is another ghost."

 **LIZA:** "Oh, he's not. He's the guy who lives across from us."

 **GABBIE:** "Oh! Hello!" _(she extends her hand to him)_ "I'm Gabbie Hanna."

 **JASON:** _(he shakes her hand)_ "Jason Nash."

 **LIZA:** "He wants us to move out."

 **GABBIE:** "Oh, believe me, I want to move out too."

 **LIZA:** "Gabbie!"

 **JASON:** "Quite honestly, the sooner the better."

 **LIZA:** " _Jason_!" _(she calms down)_ "I'm sorry, Jason. But we just bought the house a week ago and finally unpacked everything. I'm way too lazy to repack it all and move out just because of a couple of ghosts."

 **GABBIE:** "Then grab the essentials and run."

 **JASON:** _(pointing at Gabbie)_ "I agree with Gabbie."

 **LIZA:** "Look, I appreciate your help, but we are _not_ moving out."

_Liza throws a bag of salt into the shopping cart and walks away to find herself a snack. Gabbie and Jason exchange strange looks._

**GABBIE:** "So, how long have you been living there?"

 **JASON:** "Oh, about five years now. It's been great. Scott and the others were my neighbours and they were so nice."

 **GABBIE:** "Who are the other guys?"

 **JASON:** "Scott, Todd, Zane, Heath, David, Dom and Alex. All extremely nice boys. I didn't particularly like Dom, though. He was a drug addict and constantly fished for money."

 **GABBIE:** "That's awful."

 **JASON:** "It really was awful. That's all I know, I don't know the full story about Dom and his drugs."

 **GABBIE:** "What kind of person was Scott?"

 **JASON:** "Oh, he was wonderful. He had anxiety, though, which was a shame. He barely ever went outside, so the only way I could see him was if I went over. When we did see each other, he was so nice. He was hilarious! His jokes were so funny, I remember us laughing till we were in tears."

 **GABBIE:** "He sounds great."

 **JASON:** "He is." _(a pause)_ "Was."

 **GABBIE:** "You were really close to them, I assume."

 **JASON:** "Yeah, I was."

 **GABBIE:** "I'm sorry for your loss. I really am."

 **JASON:** "Thanks." _(he pauses)_ "Do you and the girls want to come over to my place?"

 **GABBIE:** "Sure! Do you live with anyone?"

 **JASON:** "My kids, Wyatt and Charley, they come over sometimes. They're supposed to be over today, actually."

 **GABBIE:** "Oh my God, I need to meet them! We'll definitely be over later!"

 **JASON:** "Can't wait to see you all later. I need to go now, Charley's blowing up my texts."

 **GABBIE:** "Sure thing. See you later!"

_Jason waves goodbye and leaves. Gabbie catches up to Liza._

* * *

 

** ACT FOUR **

**[No scene. - Night]**

_Nothing can be seen, and only voices can be heard._

**MAN 1:** "I really want to talk to them."

 **MAN 2:** "Seems fun, I really want to get to know the new owners. You up for it?"

 **MAN 1:** "Baby, I'm the one who suggested it, of course I'm up for it!"

**[Int.- The House]**

_The girls are watching television together. The doorbell rings and Gabbie gets up to answer it. When she opens the door, two guys are there. One of which was a white man with a cigarette in his lips and the other man looked Arabic._

**GABBIE:** "Hi, can I help you?"

 **MAN 1:** "Yeah, we used to live here, so we wanted to claim some family photos we left behind?"

 **GABBIE:** "Oh? But a _ginger_ guy lived here previously."

 **MAN 2:** "Ah, we're his housemates."

_Corinna joins Gabbie at the door, looping an arm around Gabbie's shoulder._

**CORINNA:** _(to Gabbie, while looking at Man 1 and Man 2)_ "Who are they?"

 **GABBIE:** "They say they're previous owners."

 **CORINNA:** _(to the men)_ "That's bullshit. They all died."

_Man 1 and Man 2 exchange looks before laughing._

**MAN 2:** "Baby, they got us."

_Gabbie and Corinna stare at them for a while before Man 1 speaks up._

**MAN 1:** "I'm Heath, and this is Zane. We used to stay here until Dom got us."

 **GABBIE:** "I know about you! Jason told me."

 **ZANE:** "Jason? Dude, it's been so long since we last actually spoke to him. How long's it been again, baby?"

 **HEATH:** "About three years."

 **CORINNA:** "Oh, uh, you two can come in, by the way."

 **HEATH:** _(sassy)_ "I would expect so, this used to be my house."

_The girls laugh, the ghosts being so friendly with them. They are a vast contrast from Scott and Dom. They enter the house and Liza and Kristen turn around, smiling politely as they see Zane and Heath._

**LIZA:** "Hi, who are you?"

 **ZANE:** "I'm Zane, this is Heath. We died here."

 **KRISTEN:** "I'm so sorry about that."

 **HEATH:** "Nah, it's fine. We've kind of accepted that we're dead."

 **GABBIE:** "Are you vengeful?"

 **HEATH:** "Any ghost killed in unnatural ways is vengeful, baby girl."

 **LIZA:** "I love them already."

 **ZANE:** "Thanks for giving us access to you. We don't want anything to happen to you, and now we can help you out if you are in danger."

 **GABBIE:** _(explaining)_ "They didn't manage to save the previous family."

 **LIZA:** "He got them?"

 **ZANE:** _(sadly)_ "Unfortunately."

 **HEATH:** "Scott had a very strong emotional connection to the house, so he had easy access to the house and the people in it. He didn't do anything about it though, because he was too busy mourning himself."

_Zane smacks Heath's arm._

**ZANE:** _(quietly)_ "Don't be rude."

 **KRISTEN:** "Wasn't Scott the last to die?" _(Zane and Heath nod in confirmation)_ "Then he had less time to adapt to life after death... He had to get used to being dead. It must have been overwhelming. If I was him, I probably wouldn't have helped the family either, being so depressed and about my death."

 **HEATH:** "I guess that's true."

 **KRISTEN:** "Forgive him?"

_Heath sighs._

**HEATH:** "I've never held anything against him. I just never understood why he didn't help when he could."

 **CORINNA:** "Talk it out, then."

 **HEATH:** "I guess I will."

 **ZANE:** "You girls are nice. I love the energies you give out, you're all so wonderful."

 **LIZA:** _(enthusiastically)_ "What energy do I give out?"

 **ZANE:** "Deviation - in a good way - and acceptance."

 **CORINNA:** "What about me?"

 **HEATH:** "Comfortability." _(to Kristen)_ "You emit delight and ease, and you --" _(to Gabbie)_ "-- give out sympathy."

 **KRISTEN:** "Aw, the energy thing is so cute."

 **ZANE:** "It is."

_Liza looks at the clock. It reads 11:56pm._

**LIZA:** "Getting late."

_Zane and Heath have disappeared._

**GABBIE:** "Wow, they could've said goodbye, at least."

 **CORINNA:** "Look."

_They notice a box on the dining table and walk over to it. Corinna picks it up and opens it. Inside lies a diary. Liza takes it from her and flips it to the first page. It reads: "David Dobrik"._

**LIZA:** "A diary."

_Gabbie reads the name and recognizes it._

**GABBIE:** "He's one of the guys who died."

_Liza drops the diary back onto the table._

**LIZA:** "Oh, God." I don't want to take his belongings and get bad karma from that."

 **KRISTEN:** "Can I read it?"

 **LIZA:** "If you want. Be careful with it, though."

_Kristen nods and picks up the diary. Under the diary lies a piece of paper. Corinna takes it and reads it out._

**CORINNA, reading:** "We didn't say goodbye but we did give you this. We hope it helps you help us get Dom. Z and H."

 **KRISTEN:** "I'll try to finish reading this by tonight or at least tomorrow and get back to you guys."

 **GABBIE:** "Take your time, Kristen." _(she yawns)_ "I'm beat. Goodnight girls."

_The girls say goodnight to each other and separate to their own rooms. Kristen locks her door and lies down on her bed, opening the diary._


	2. Chapter Two

** ACT ONE **

**[Int.- Kristen's Room - Night]**

_Kristen opens the diary to the first entry._

15.02.2013  
Been a full month since I moved in with the guys! I'm looking forward to spending the rest of my time in this house with them. It's such a dream to be able to live with the friends you love most. Our neighbour Jason is really cool and his kids are ADORABLE. They're so cute that I had to put that in capital letters.

_Kristen smiles to herself._

But something's been bugging me a lot. Dom keeps going out and getting high, smashed or just in trouble.

_Kristen perks up and reads closer._

I'm beginning to get worried about him. He wasn't like this back then. Even Alex was anxious about it all and kept asking me to kick him out before he ends up killing us or something.

_Kristen stares at those words, feeling the foreshadowing looming over her._

But I've known Dom since we were kids, I couldn't just cut him out of my life like that. And that's not all, it was all asking for money and bringing chicks home. Sometimes I wonder if

_The entry ends abruptly. Kristen flips the page to see if the entry continues, but it is a new entry._

**KRISTEN:** "Why'd it get torn out?"

_Kristen frowns and reads the next entry._

3.03.2013  
Alex went off on Dom today. It was... I don't even known how to explain it. It was horrifying. He was throwing shit and screaming and punching walls and breaking tables. Scott left the house for the night.

Scott has anxiety.

_Kristen's attention is caught yet again and she reads closer._

He doesn't like going out, or anything involving leaving his house and talking to people. He actually hates it. Back when we lived in separate houses, he never came over because of his anxiety. And he was so, so depressed. He would just suddenly stop talking for days on end or go missing. We would call him and he wouldn't pick up. That happened once and it scared the living shit out of all of us. He just wouldn't pick up, and Zane's friend Matt - who's an IT genius - helped us track his phone, where we found him in a forest crying with a gun on the ground next to him.

_Kristen's heart breaks._

Scott really scares me. I love my friends, and if anything were to happen to them, I don't know what I would do.

Back to Dom.

Dom didn't even fucking care about what Alex was saying. He was grinning the whole time which annoyed the shit out of Todd. Todd ended up throwing a chair at Dom (who dodged it). Dom grabbed a kni

_There are dried up teardrops on the page, where it inconveniently blotted out the rest of the words. Kristen cursed inwardly, wanting to know the rest of the story out of concern. She turned the page, hoping that the entry continues, but realizes that the page had been torn out. She had that feeling you got when you realise a book had left you on a cliffhanger._

**KRISTEN:** "God damn it."

_She turns the page again, to what she thought was a new entry. It wasn't an entry however, but a yellow post-it note taped into the diary._

5.07.2013  
David, we're sorry for reading your diary and shit but it's important and you're out on business right now. But we know you always use this book so we know you'll see this when you come back.  
1) Please get Alex to a doctor. He's been getting sicker and sicker and we're all worried about him.  
2) Get your phone fixed already, this is so inconvenient.  
Zane & Heath

 **KRISTEN:** "This is probably when Alex died..."

_She flips the page._

15.08.2013  
Dear Alex,  
I'm so sorry I couldn't take care of you better. I wish I had seen all the red flags, and not have overlooked it as a bad case of the flu.  
We had so many fun times together and I wish I could have them back, every second of it.  
If God was kind, he would've taken me instead.

_Kristen sighs in sadness._

2.10.2013  
I pray. Every night, I pray. For all of us to be safe and well, for our lives to be better, for me to move on from your death. I pray for the nightmares to stop coming, and I pray for God to bring you back to me.  
I miss you a whole fucking lot, Alex. I really do, and I wish on everything to have you back here with us.

_Kristen blinks away tears. She can feel David's sadness hanging heavily on every word and on the room._

25.12.2013  
Dom's been acting really fucking creepy recently.

_Kristen sits up and reads with more attention, trying to read the words through her tears._

He keeps sending weird looks my way. I don't get what's his fucking problem. I honestly think I should kick him out soon. I've gone so far as to come to the conclusion that Dom killed Alex. It wasn't an illness, it was Dom. I don't know how and I don't know why, but he is to blame. And Dom's coming for me next. Why? I haven't given him any money for intoxication since four months ago. How do I know this? I don't know. But what I do know is that he's coming.

He's coming for me.

_Kristen flips the page, heart beating faster._

30.12.2013  
I don't know how, but he's going to get me. If I die tonight, it's Dom. Dom killed Alex too.

DOM DID IT

DOM   
IS   
THE   
KILLER

_Kristen chokes on a sob. She doesn't know why she's crying, but she is. She is scared and she can feel shivers down her spine from David's words. Everything was written in angry capital letters and the pen left angry embossing on the opposite side of the page, and the words look erratic and rushed. The underlines were messy and overlapped with other words. Kristen can't tell if the drops on the paper are from her tears, David's tears or from when he was in the shower._

1.01.2014  
What a good fucking way to start the new year.

_Kristen realises that this is a new person writing in the diary. It is obviously no longer David as the handwriting is now different._

If anyone else is reading this, it's not David anymore. It's Scott. I don't know why, but I feel obligated to record everything down, like David did.

David passed away last night, from electrocution. There was a toaster in the bathtub. Everyone denied it was them, and it's obviously not me because I wasn't in the house last night.

We all suspected Dom. And, well, David's last entry says Dom did it.  
I believe David, but the police definitely won't believe it to be substantial evidence. Well, unless he was some sort of prophet or fortune teller.

I guess it is kind of biased if I believed David's accusation. I didn't like Dom at all.

David had no evidence that it was Dom who killed him, but there's also no evidence that Dom didn't do it.

I'm going to make sure Dom pays for what he did to Alex and David, and I don't care if I do it in this life, the next, or the afterlife.

_Kristen stares at the words for a while, slowly coming to the realisation that Scott may actually be the most violent vengeful spirit out of all the boys._

**KRISTEN:** "Oh my God."

** ACT TWO **

**[Int.- Kristen's Room - Night]**

_Scott has no plans for moving out or telling the girls anything, situating himself in the corner of Kristen's room. All he does is mourn his death._

**SCOTT:** "Why did he kill me, why did he kill me?"

_Kristen looks up from her phone at Scott, realising that this is her chance to get some answers. Kristen lies flat on her stomach across the bed to face Scott. He looks up into her eyes with his own deathly pale blue eyes._

**SCOTT:** "Dom killed us all."

 **KRISTEN:** "Do you have a last name for Dom?" _(feigning ignorance)_ "And who's 'us all'?"

 **SCOTT:** _(ignoring the first question)_ "The guys. David, Alex, Zane, Heath, Todd. Oh, _Todd_."

 **KRISTEN:** "Who's Todd? If you don't mind me asking."

 **SCOTT:** "My best friend. Dom killed David and Alex first, then Heath. He waited a while before he got Zane... Then he got Todd and I. Why did he do it?" _(his face contorts in anger)_ "Why did he do it?!" _(screaming violently)_ " _Why did he do it_?!"

_Kristen is frightened by his outburst and starts shifting away slowly, keeping her eyes on him as if he was quantum-locked. She reaches for the iron bar at her bedside table but stops as soon as Scott disappears. Her breathing is ragged as she stares at the spot Scott was formerly at, almost jumping when a new boy takes his place._

_He has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He seems to be carrying more sadness than Scott was, and he radiated anger. He glances up into Kristen's eyes._

**GHOST:** "I'm sorry about that. He always does this."

 **KRISTEN:** _(calming down)_ "Who are you? Are you one of the guys that..."

 **GHOST:** "Yeah. I'm Alex, Alex Ernst." _(he looks down)_ "Dom killed me first."

 **KRISTEN:** "Why'd he do it?"

 **ALEX:** "He's a drug addict and he constantly needed money. David had money, but I told him to stop supplying Dom with cash. Dom was mad about it. _Really_ mad. He killed me, then killed David after stealing all his cash, then progressively killed the rest to make sure none of them ratted him out."

 **KRISTEN:** "That isn't a good reason to kill someone."

 **ALEX:** "Any reason is a good reason to Dom."

 _A pause_.

 **KRISTEN:** "I'm sorry."

 **ALEX:** _(hostile)_ "Sorry, sorry. Everyone's fucking sorry."

_Kristen flinches and shrinks into herself. Alex sighs._

**ALEX:** "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. That's the last thing I ever want to do to anyone."

 **KRISTEN:** "How... How did he kill you? If you're fine with letting me know, because I read that you died from illness."

 **ALEX:** "You read David's diary?" _(Kristen nods)_ "Yeah, well, he poisoned me. Put a poisonous powder on my bedsheets and mattress. As the time passed, the powder just got deeper into my body. I got sicker and sicker, and eventually passed." _(he laughs bitterly)_ "Everyone was a mess after that, and so so wary of each other."

 **KRISTEN:** "What about David? And the rest?"

 **ALEX:** "David got electrocuted to death. When the tub was full, Dom put a toaster in it. David didn't see it because it was hidden under the shower curtains. He got in, and he was a goner." _(he inhales slowly)_ "Dom ran Heath over with his truck. His own truck, can you believe that? The one car Heath loved so much, and that was the car that killed him." _(Kristen is quiet, speechless)_ "He waited a while before getting Zane. Zane got killed by overdosing. Dom crushed about twenty or so pills and dissolved them in Zane's drink. He drank it all without knowing. He left in his sleep."

 **KRISTEN:** "What about Todd? And Scott."

 **ALEX:** "Todd... Dom put a blade into his back, and it was held there by Todd's belt. The belt was the only thing that kept the wound from becoming bigger or causing any actual injury. When he took it off, it was over. For Scott, Scott was a very sad person. So it was no surprise to any of our still-alive friends that his death was suicide. Dom took Scott on a hike and shoved him off the cliff."

 **KRISTEN:** _(quietly)_ "I'm... speechless."

 **ALEX:** "Quite honestly, I still am speechless too."

 **KRISTEN:** "Were you the one who threw Dom out of the window when I got locked in with him?"

 **ALEX:** "Yeah. Scott actually got kind of worried. He didn't want another person to die at Dom's hands, so he asked for help to take him down."

 **KRISTEN:** "I heard he didn't help the previous homeowners."

 **ALEX:** "Yeah, well... That was us asking for help but he didn't give it. I had every reason not to say yes to helping him save you, but he just looked so... sad."

 **KRISTEN:** "He wanted to save me? And he looked sad? Why?"

 **ALEX:** "I don't know either. I think he likes you or something. He doesn't want you to die."

 **KRISTEN:** _(doesn't know what to say)_ "Oh."

_The house violently shakes. Alex looks up to the ceiling slowly._

**KRISTEN:** "What's happening?"

 **ALEX:** "Dom." _(he stands up)_ "Someone will help you out of here. Just wait."

_Alex disappears._

**KRISTEN:** "Alex?!"

_The door slams open. Liza comes in and picks up Kristen bridal style without a word, surprising Kristen._

**KRISTEN:** "Liza?!"

 **LIZA:** "Not Liza, Scott."

_Liza!Scott goes through the door and runs down the corridor._

**KRISTEN:** "Thanks for helping me but one, I can help myself and two, why'd you have to possess Liza to do that?"

_Liza!Scott goes down the stairs._

**LIZA!SCOTT:** "I wanted to try possession at least once. And she wanted to know how it was like to be possessed."

 **KRISTEN:** "Is it a pleasant feeling?"

 **LIZA!SCOTT:** "To some people, I suppose."

_They reach the first floor. Zane and Heath are there for a moment before disappearing. As they disappear, the house shakes again._

**LIZA!SCOTT:** "Stay here, so we all know where you are."

_The girls all nod and Liza!Scott disappears._

**CORINNA:** "How many times in a few days can they fight?"

 **GABBIE:** "I imagine many."

 **KRISTEN:** "I guess we have to get used to this happening often."

_A small ceiling lamp falls off and shatters when the house shakes yet again. A photo frame falls off a shelf and also breaks._

**GABBIE:** " _Get used to it_? Our house will fall apart before we can!"

_The house abruptly stops shaking and the front door opens to reveal Jason, who has an empty can of salt in his hand. The girls realise that Jason has put a ring of salt around the house. Kristen runs to the door, where Jason slams the door and blocks her from opening it. She tries to turn the doorknob but fails._

**KRISTEN:** "You... You can't do that! Scott's still in Liza! You're locking Liza and Scott out of our house!"

 **JASON:** "Bear with it for a while, at least. Give them time to cool down. Dom will back off after a while and I'll break the ring of salt when he is gone."

_Kristen calms down a bit from that, backing off but still staring at the door._

**GABBIE:** "Thank you, Jason."

 **JASON:** "It's fine." _(pause)_ "Hey, do you girls want to meet my kids? I'll bring them over, the ghosts can't hurt anyone who doesn't live in the house."

_a/n: that "can't hurt anyone who doesn't live in the house" bit is my own lore. it is definitely not true._

**CORINNA:** "I'm sorry, I believe we haven't formally met."

 **JASON:** "Jason Nash. I live directly across from you."

 **KRISTEN:** "Oh, Gabbie and Liza mentioned you."

_Jason shakes Kristen and Corinna's hands, smiling._

**JASON:** "And you are?"

 **KRISTEN:** "Kristen Mcatee. That's Corinna Kopf."

 **JASON:** "Nice to meet you."

 **GABBIE:** _(laughing)_ "Move on, old man, I wanna see your kids!"

_Jason laughs and leaves the house. As they leave the house, Charley accidentally breaks the salt line by a bit. They feel a slight breeze but think nothing of it. Jason returns a few minutes later with two children, the boy older than the girl._

**JASON:** "Meet my kids." _(gestures to the boy)_ "This is Wyatt." _(gestures to the girl)_ "And this is Charley."

 **CORINNA:** "Aw, they're adorable!"

 **CHARLEY:** _(to Kristen, whispering)_ "What did you do?"

_Kristen looks puzzled at this question. Charley doesn't look 8 at all, looking more like an adult with the serious expression on her face. She is practically glowering at Kristen._

**KRISTEN:** "I'm sorry, what?"

 **CHARLEY:** "What did you do to him?"

 **KRISTEN:** "To who?"

 **WYATT:** _(whispering to Jason)_ "That's not Charley."

 **JASON:** _(scared)_ "Kristen, back off."

_Kristen obeys and moves away. Charley moves closer without moving her legs, staring right into Kristen's eyes._

**CHARLEY:** "What did you do to Scott?"

 **KRISTEN:** "Charley?"

_Jason grabs his salt can and dumps the contents on Charley from behind. Charley screams and there is a brief gust of wind before she crumples to the ground. Jason and Wyatt rush over to her._

**GABBIE:** "Who was that? And is Charley gonna be okay?"

 **JASON:** "My guess would be Dom... and she'll come round after a while."

 **KRISTEN:** "What did he mean when he asked what I did to Scott? I didn't do anything to him!"

 **JASON:** "I don't think it's a matter of what you physically could have done to him..."

 **KRISTEN:** "What?"

_Jason doesn't seem to have heard her, being more concerned about his daughter._

**CORINNA:** "Liza's still out there..."

 **JASON:** "She'll be fine. I know how this possession thing works."

 **KRISTEN:** "I'm so sorry you've had to live with this sort of thing for so long now."

 **JASON:** "That's life, I suppose." _(he sighs)_ "We have to stay here either way."

 **GABBIE:** "Make yourself at home. Charley can rest in one of our rooms."

 **JASON:** "Thank you."

_He stands up to carry Charley up to Kristen's room, which is the closest to the staircase._

**[Int.- Kristen's Room]**

_Jason sets Charley down on the bed. He sits down and stares at her for a while before looking around the room. There are photographs hanging, with a framed one on the bedside table with a book under it. He looks through the photographs on the wall. One of them is of the four girls at Kristen's birthday party. He smiles, knowing that this must have been a very fond memory of Kristen's. He sits down again before noticing a book on the bedside table with a very familiar name etched onto the leather cover._

**JASON:** "Is that...?"

_He picks it up, reading the cover._

**JASON:** "This is David's?"

_He flips through the pages, wondering why Kristen has this. He was sure that the diary had been buried with his body._

**[Int.- Living Room]**

_Jason comes downstairs, diary in hand. Kristen looks up to welcome him back until she notices the diary._

**JASON:** _(to Kristen, accusingly)_ "How'd you get this?"

 **KRISTEN:** "Jason --"

 **JASON:** "How?"

 **KRISTEN:** "Zane and Heath gave it to us."

 **JASON:** "Zane and Heath? But -- But they were _cremated_. Their spirits aren't even supposed to be here?"

 **GABBIE:** "They could be tied down to something or someone still in existence."

_Jason sits down, looking overwhelmed._

**JASON:** "It's been so long since I've seen them..." _(he stares at the door)_ "And they're outside fighting their murderer."

** ACT FOUR **

**[Int.- Kristen's Room - Night]**

_Kristen is reading the diary again. She flips it to a bookmarked page, but yelps as the book flies right out of her hands._

**KRISTEN:** "What the fuck?"

_She reaches across the bed and grabs it, but it feels as though something is pulling it away from her. She starts a tug of war with the invisible force until she runs out of strength and the book is snatched from her. She grabs the salt can on her bedside table and points it at the floating book, pages flipping._

**KRISTEN:** "Show yourself."

_The spirit materializes to show a brunette boy in all black, a black hat on his head. His hair is the slightest bit unruly._

**KRISTEN:** "Are you..."

 **GHOST:** "Yeah. I'm David, but you already know that."

 **KRISTEN:** "I'm sorry for reading your diary."

_David flips through the diary, reading through the entries not written by him. He gives out a small smile, not looking up._

**DAVID:** "It's cool. Zane and Heath gave this to you?" _(Kristen nods)_ "Typical of them."

 **KRISTEN:** "They go through your things often?"

_David nods._

**DAVID:** "I miss them."

 **KRISTEN:** "Don't you hang with them? Like, don't you all stay here?"

 **DAVID:** "We do, but I have the weakest connection to this house. I fade in and out of here, between the real world and the Veil."

 **KRISTEN:** "What's the Veil?"

 **DAVID:** "The place where some souls or spirits stay before being sent to Heaven, Hell or Purgatory."

 **KRISTEN:** "Have you ever seen any of those places?"

 **DAVID:** "Hell's bad. _Really_ bad, so I thank everything that I was only there to visit. Purgatory's just as bad, there's all sorts of monsters there."

 **KRISTEN:** "What's it like in those places?"

 **DAVID:** "Oh, in Hell, you only hear screaming, crying, and it's so fucking hot down there. Even without a material body, I thought my metaphorical skin was melting off. In Purgatory, there are monsters there that are so damn dangerous, not even Hell can contain them. Things like monster alphas, Leviathans, et cetera. _So_ fucking bad down there."

 **KRISTEN:** "You're going to Heaven when your spirit can finally rest, right?" _(David nods)_ "That's good. The rest?"

 **DAVID:** "Everyone except Dom, who's going straight to Hell."

 **KRISTEN:** "I'm glad to hear that."

 **DAVID:** "Who've you met so far?"

 **KRISTEN:** "Scott, Zane, Heath, Alex and you."

 **DAVID:** "So you have yet to meet Todd. He hates coming out of hiding, so I won't keep my hopes up too high in regards to ever seeing him." _(Kristen nods)_ "Have you guys used the bathtub yet?" _(Kristen shakes her head)_ "Okay. I suggest washing it. The toaster was a really good one, it's left slight burn marks on the tub itself."

 **KRISTEN:** "David, I'm so sorry about you and your friends. I wish I knew you all back then so I could've helped you."

 **DAVID:** "What's past has past, but what you _can_ do is help us kill Dom."

 **KRISTEN:** "How were you so sure that Dom killed you and Alex?"

 **DAVID:** "Didn't you read my diary? I said Dom was being all weird and shit."

 **KRISTEN:** "What do you classify as weird?"

 **DAVID:** "He kept saying strange shit like 'do you want toast in the shower?' or my absolute favourite line. Right before I got into the shower, Dom laughed and said 'I would be careful in that shower if I were you'. God, I was so fucking stupid to brush that off as him teasing me."

 **KRISTEN:** "I can't believe he had the guts to just tease you like that to your death."

 **DAVID:** _(bitter)_ "He was on drugs, I wouldn't put it past him to do fucked up things like that."

 **KRISTEN:** "If you and your friends need any help, I'm willing to offer it. Anything you need, even possession."

 **DAVID:** "Possession? Are you sure? It's not a very pleasant experience." _(he pauses)_ "Unless you're one of those kinds of people."

 **KRISTEN:** "Can I try? Just for a minute."

 _David hesitates_.

 **DAVID:** "Okay."

_David forces himself into Kristen's spirit and represses it, replacing it with his own presence. Kristen feels a sense of uselessness, immobility and wonder fill her as David takes over. She soon regains control as David leaves. She falls to the ground as she breathes heavily._

**DAVID:** "You okay?"

 **KRISTEN:** "I feel weird."

_David laughs lightly and helps her up onto her bed. Kristen takes the diary and holds it out to him._

**DAVID:** "What?"

 **KRISTEN:** "You can take it if you want."

 **DAVID:** "You keep it."

_David grins and disappears._


	3. Chapter Three

**ACT ONE**

**[Int.- Unknown]**

_Pitch black. We can't see anything, but two different voices can be heard, one recognized as Dom's._

**DOM:** "You plan on showing yourself anytime soon?"

 **MAN:** "No."

 **DOM:** "Aw, why not? You're missing the party."

 **MAN:** "Not my thing."

 **DOM:** "You love parties."

 **MAN:** _(bitterly)_ "Yeah, well, not anymore."

_We finally see something. Dom's eyes flash with madness as he grabs the man, shoving him into a wall. The man groans in pain but does not say anything else._

**DOM:** "Don't talk to me like that, you piece of shit." _(he drops the man who coughs violently)_ "I murdered you and I can finish the job by dragging you to Hell if that's what you so badly want."

 **MAN:** "What's the point of meeting me?"

 **DOM:** "If you know what's good for you, you won't contact those human girls."

 **MAN:** "I think I've made it clear that I want nothing to do with them, with this."

 **DOM:** "Keep it that way. If you get tangled in all this, you're all coming with me to Hell."

_Dom starts laughing and disappears, letting us see the man's face. He has a chiseled jawline and was handsome, but not recognized._

**[Int.-** **The Girls' House - Night]**

_Corinna is pouring herself a glass of water, listening to music on her headphones. She starts to get into the song, mouthing along to the lyrics as she dances around a bit._

**CORINNA:** _(softly, to herself)_ "She's an American beauty... I'm an American psycho..."

 **TODD:** "Yeah, him. He told me not to talk to any of you human girls, but I really do need your help."

 **CORINNA:** "What do you need?"

 **TODD:** "Everyone."

 **CORINNA:** "You call your ghost pals, and I'll bring my own down here."

 **TODD:** "Okay." 

_Todd disappears and Corinna goes upstairs to call everyone down._

**[Later]**

_All the girls are downstairs._

**GABBIE:** "So the mystery boy ghost finally appeared. Is he hot?"

 **LIZA:** "Gabbie! We're going to die and that's your concern?"

 **GABBIE:** "I'm curious!"

 **CORINNA:** "Oh, definitely."

 **CARLY:** "Speaking of concerns, all these ghosts are living here with us and they're not paying rent."

 **ERIN:** "They can't pay rent, Carly. They're dead."

_The ghosts appear together suddenly. Scott turns to Kristen and gives her a small smile._

**SCOTT:** "Hey Kristen." _(he pauses)_ "And everyone."

 **CARLY:** "I love a couple."

 **KRISTEN:** _(hissing)_ "Carly!"

 **ZANE:** "Todd finally showed up, huh?"

 **TODD:** "Yeah. Dom's got some plan but I don't know what it is. It has to be pretty big, though. I didn't appear for so long because I was trying to find out what it was that he had planned. Unfortunately, he caught me before I could find anything of substance and threatened me with Hell."

 **SCOTT:** "Well, what did you find before he caught you?"

 **TODD:** "I don't know what to make of it. He's trying to gather energy and I wish I can tell you why but I really don't know."

 **KRISTEN:** "Maybe he wants to make a portal?"

 **ALEX:** "I wouldn't be surprised."

 **LIZA:** "A portal to what exactly?"

_Kristen and Scott lock eyes and they share the same thought._

**SCOTT & KRISTEN:** "Hell."

 **DAVID:** "What? Why?"

 **TODD:** "Oh my God. Oh my God, it makes sense. A portal to a place like that would require that kind of energy."

 **DAVID:** _(sarcastically)_ "Everyone's gonna ignore me? Alright, nice."

 **ALEX:** "To drag us all down with him. He never liked being alone."

 **CORINNA:** "I don't think that's the only reason..."

 **HEATH:** "Well, what other reason can there be? He hates us, why wouldn't he want to bring us down too?"

 **KRISTEN:** "See, here's what I think is raising Corinna's suspicions. You —" _(she points at Heath)_ "— said he hates you. So why would he want to bring you down to Hell with him? Sure, you all suffer with him, but does he really want to see you that often if he hates you? He threatened Todd with Hell, surely he wouldn't give a threat like that if he was already originally planning to bring you down."

_Scott stares at Kristen, mesmerized. Liza and Corinna notice this and exchange smirks. Zane and Heath also notice it and glance at each other._

**SCOTT:** _(amazed)_ "You're really clever."

 **KRISTEN:** _(softly)_ "Thanks."

 **LIZA:** "So... he's not making the gateway to Hell to bring you all down. If we're right... why would he need a portal?"

 **DAVID:** "I guess we'll have to find out."

_David looks over at Alex and Alex realizes that David is staring at him._

**ALEX:** "You're not joking."

 **DAVID:** "I'm afraid not. You up for it?"

 **TODD:** "Up for what? David, what are you planning?"

 **DAVID:** _(dramatically, clearly mocking someone)_ "David and Alex, the iconic adventurous duo, going off to the battlefield to find information for their anxious team back at HQ."

 **LIZA:** "What? No. You're staying in this house. I can go scout his physical location."

_David's head turns to stare at Liza._

******DAVID:** "No, _I'm_ going. I'm dead, he can't kill me again. You're alive and he can do unspeakable things to people."

 **LIZA:** "Yeah, well, I'm not scared."

 **ALEX:** "Liza, stop it."

 **GABBIE:** "Nobody is going!"

 **DAVID:** " _Someone_ has to go!"

 **HEATH:** "None of us are that someone!"

_The living room falls into silence. David sighs heavily._

**DAVID:** "We have to know what he's planning. If it's bad, if we know his goals, we can stop him before it's all put in motion."

 **SCOTT:** "I appreciate your hero complex, but that's just not happening. I wish it wasn't, but this situation is one of those where only time can tell."

_Everyone glances at each other, uneasiness painting their expressions._

**ACT TWO**

**[Int.- Grocery Store - Day]**

_Kristen and Scott are shopping for groceries. Liza and David are in a different aisle from them. Both ghosts have made themselves visible so the girls wouldn't look weird talking to themselves._

**KRISTEN:** _(picking up a cereal box)_ "Did you have a favorite cereal?"

 **SCOTT:** "Uh, yeah. This one."

_Scott points out a box of honey stars. Kristen smiles, taking the box and placing it in her cart._

**KRISTEN:** "I haven't tried that one before."

 **SCOTT:** "I haven't eaten it for a while now, being dead and all, but I remember that it tasted really good."

 **KRISTEN:** "I look forward to eating it then."

_They push the cart down the aisle a little, stopping at the snacks section._

**SCOTT:** "Hey, Kristen."

 **KRISTEN:** _(taking a pack of Reeses cups)_ "Yeah?"

 **SCOTT:** "I really haven't done this in a while but, uh..."

_Scott rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. Kristen smiles at him encouragingly._

**KRISTEN:** "What is it?"

 **SCOTT:** "Can you follow me to visit my grave? It's been a while since I've went, because I can never visit alone. It makes me uncomfortable but I have to see my grave again."

 **KRISTEN:** "Sure. I'll visit it with you."

 **SCOTT:** "Thank you."

_In the other aisle, Liza and David are looking for supplies. Liza jokingly throws in five bags of toilet paper._

**LIZA:** "Here in my household, I only thrive on toiletries!"

_David laughs as he throws a plunger at her._

**DAVID:** "Forgot your crown, princess."

_Liza grins as she picks up the plunger, placing it on her head._

**LIZA:** "Of course, how could I forget my crown!"

 **MAN:** "What? There is _another_ queen in the area? This can't be."

_Liza and David turn to see three men, one with a small tiara in his auburn hair. Beside him was a smaller man with blue eyes and blonde hair. The third man was around the same height as the one in the tiara, round thin-framed glasses around his blue eyes, complimenting his light blonde hair._

**MAN 3:**  "I literally cannot keep up with you."

_Man 1 (in the tiara) walks up to Liza, feigning disgust as he sneered at Liza._

**MAN 1:**   _(as if he was announcing an execution)_ "There can only be one queen!"

 **LIZA:** "Sorry, but a new queen is here and she is not leaving her throne."

_Man 1 turns to Man 2, looking appalled._

**MAN 1:** _(gasping dramatically)_ "Can you believe her nerve?"

 **MAN 2:** _(rolling his eyes, sarcastically)_ " _No_."

 **MAN 3:** "I'm sorry, he's being really stupid. I'm Garrett Watts —" _(he points to Man 2)_ "— that's Ryland Adams —" _(he gestures to Man 1)_ "— and that's Shane Dawson."

 **MAN 1/SHANE:** _(widening his eyes, gasping)_ "How could you reveal my identity to a mere stranger?!" _(he clicks his tongue as he flips his short fringe)_ "Though, it should be a known fact, who everyone's queen is."

_Liza and David start laughing and Shane cracks into a grin, breaking character. He holds a hand out to both of them to shake._

**SHANE:** "Hi, nice to meet you. You already know I'm Shane, what about you?"

 **DAVID:** "David Dobrik, she's Liza..."

 **LIZA:** "Koshy. Liza Koshy."

 **MAN 2/RYLAND:** "I apologize for him acting like that, he always does this." (he sighs) "You should see him at home."

_Shane smirks at him, moving to him as he cupped Ryland's face._

**SHANE:** "You love it though."

_Ryland breaks into a smile._

**RYLAND:** "Yeah, I do."

 **DAVID:** "Oh, you're together?"

 **MAN 3/GARRETT:** "Yeah, they are."

 **LIZA:** _(grinning)_ "You're really cute together."

 **SHANE:** "So are you two, I saw you guys earlier."

 **DAVID:** "Oh, we're not..."

 **GARRETT:** "Of course you aren't."

 **LIZA:** "We really aren't. We only met yesterday."

 **SHANE:** "Mm, whatever. You seem really cool. Hey, here's my number. We should hang sometime."

 **DAVID:** "That would be fun."

_Shane steals a price tag from one of the shelves as he scribbled his phone number on the blank side, passing it to Liza._

**SHANE:** "See you guys soon!"

 **LIZA:** "Have a good day, you three."

_They all exchange smiles as the three men left the aisle, leaving Liza and David alone again._

**LIZA:** "You're really going to hang out with them?"

 **DAVID:** "Well, not me, you. I can't risk them finding out that I'm dead. They'll be in danger too if Dom thinks they know I'm a ghost."

 **LIZA:** _(disappointed)_ "I guess. It would be fun if we could all chill together."

 **DAVID:** "It really would have been."

_In another aisle, Scott and Kristen are there. A song starts playing on the radio and both Kristen and Scott seem to know it._

**KRISTEN:** _(quietly)_ "Can't keep my hands to myself..."

 **SCOTT:** _(even quieter)_ "Think I'll dust 'em off, put 'em back up on the shelf..."

_Kristen and Scott exchange glances. Kristen grins upon knowing that Scott knows the song as well and Scott is emotionless, though he eases up a bit._

**KRISTEN:** _(less quiet)_ " _In case my little baby girl is in need..._ "

 **SCOTT:** " _Am I coming out of left field?_ "

 **KRISTEN & SCOTT: **_(both easing up)_ " _Ooh woo, I'm a rebel just for kicks, now. I been feeling it since 1966, now. Might be over now, but I feel it still._ "

_The song continues playing in the background. In the other aisle, Liza and David are dancing around excitedly, both knowing the song._

**LIZA:** _(loudly)_ " _Ooh woo, I'm a rebel just for kicks, now!_ "

 **DAVID:** _(also loudly)_ " _Let me kick it like it's 1986, now!_ "

_Liza and David turn to face each other, pointing to each other in joy as they sing the next line in unison._

**LIZA & DAVID:** " _Might be over now, but I feel it still!_ "

 **DAVID:** " _Got another mouth to feed!_ "

 **LIZA:** " _Leave her with a baby sitter, mama, call the grave digger!_ "

 **DAVID:** " _Gone with the fallen leaves!_ "

 **LIZA:** " _Am I coming out of left field?_ "

 **SHOP ASSISTANT:** "Hey, if you keep this up, we'll have to kick you out the store. We've been receiving complaints from other patrons."

_David stares at the shop assistant for a while before he sings along, louder than before._

**DAVID:** " _Ooh woo, I'm a rebel just for kicks, now!_ "

 **SHOP ASSISTANT:** "Okay, that's it. You have to leave."

_Liza and David laugh as they run over to Kristen and Scott, telling them that they got kicked out. Kristen and Scott buy the remaining groceries and they all leave the store laughing._

** ACT THREE **

**[Ext.- Warehouse - Night]**

_David and Alex are walking around. Alex looks a bit more guarded while David explores the warehouse's perimeter._

**ALEX:** "David, why are we here?"

 **DAVID:** "I told you earlier."

 **ALEX:** "Wait. Oh my God, you're trying to find Dom."

 **DAVID:** "Of course I am. That motherfucker needs to burn in Hell."

 **ALEX:** "We should leave."

 **DAVID:** "What? We just got here."

 **ALEX:** "We aren't supposed to come scope the area."

 **DAVID:** "You wanna keep those girls safe?" _(Alex nods)_ "Then follow me."

_Alex sighs, irritated, but follows David anyway._

**ALEX:** "Why are you so intent on finding him out anyway? Just listen to Scott for once, let time tell."

 **DAVID:** _(annoyed)_ "Alex, time is a luxury we don't have. Sure, we can sit and wait for Dom's plan to reveal itself, but will we have enough time to alter the course of it by the time we know? He's out there collecting energy for his stupid portal shit, Alex. I'm not going to sit on my ass and wait for him to come get me."

_David turns around and walks away angrily. Alex stares after him before trailing after him._

**ALEX:** _(resigned)_ "What are we looking for?"

 **DAVID:** "Energy."

 **ALEX:** "I don't sense any large amounts of energy here."

 **DAVID:** "Maybe he doesn't have that much yet. Better be thorough."

 **ALEX:** "Is this even the right place?"

 **DAVID:** "It's on my list."

 **ALEX:** "You have a _list_? How long have you been planning this?"

 **DAVID:** "A few hours. Todd mentioned to me that he never knows where he's at, only that the place is abandoned and dark. I had a lonely night on Google.

 **ALEX:** "Jesus."

 **DAVID:** _(venomously)_ "Dom will be needing him once I find him and end his pathetic life."

 **ALEX:** (worried) "If you keep talking like that, you'll turn into a really violent vengeful spirit."

 **DAVID:** "Aren't all vengeful spirits violent?"'

 **ALEX:** "Not all, I mean... Look at Zane and Heath. The last thing they ever want to do is harm someone."

 **DAVID:** _(pointedly)_ "They want to harm Dom. We all do."

 **ALEX:** "But at varying degrees."

 **DAVID:** "We all want him gone. There is no varying degree in that."

_David phases through the wall to enter the warehouse. Alex phases through as well._

**ALEX:** "Just think a little more rationally, David. He can drag us to Hell. Do you want that?"

 **DAVID:** "Sure is a hell lot better than seeing his fucking face around my house."

 **ALEX:** "He's dead."

 **DAVID:** " _We're_ dead, because of him. Ever think of that?"

 **ALEX:** "Yeah, but we're ghosts now. There's nothing we can do to change that."

 **DAVID:** _(spitefully)_ "Aren't _you_ supposed to be the angry one?"

_Alex stares speechlessly at David who walks around the warehouse, looking for energy._

**ALEX:** "I can't believe you right now."

 **DAVID:** "Okay."

 **ALEX:** "You're seriously doing this?"

 **DAVID:** "Yep."

_He pops the 'p' to spite Alex. It works a bit, making Alex glare at David._

**ALEX:** "Fine. I don't even care."

 **DAVID:** "Okay."

_David fades away, turning invisible. Alex groans audibly._

**ALEX:** "I can still see you, you idiot."

 **DAVID:** _(sarcastically)_ "Can you?"

 **ALEX:** "If you know I can still see you, then what's the point of turning invisible?"

 **DAVID:** "I wanted to have one of those married couple moments where when one of them is annoyed, they just turn away in the bed and ignore their partner."

_Alex looks at David strangely before he lets out a short laugh._

**ALEX:** "You weirdo."

 **DAVID:** "Sorry for being rude."

 **ALEX:** "Whatever. Let's just look for the energy."

_The warehouse door opens. David and Alex hide behind some crates, forgetting about their ability to turn invisible in the moment._

**MAN:** "... can't do anything right, can you?"

 **WOMAN:**   _(sarcastically)_ "Well, _sorry_."

_David peers over a crate to see who it is. He recognizes them as Elijah Daniel and Christine Sydelko._

**ELIJAH:** "Whatever. Did you at least get the new shipment?"

 **CHRISTINE:** "Obviously. They're right there." 

_She points to the crates David and Alex, who stare at each other wide-eyed._

**ELIJAH:** "Good."

_He walks over to the crates, noticing something behind them. He narrows his eyes as he pushes a crate out of the way._

**ELIJAH:** "What the fuck..."

_David and Alex have turned invisible. Elijah stares at them and the two boys are sure that Elijah did not see them. Elijah turns to Christine._

**ELIJAH:** _(to Christine)_ "Please tell me these boys came as a free gift."

_Christine walks over as well, raising her eyebrows when she sees David and Alex._

**CHRISTINE:** "I swear, they didn't come with the shipment."

_Elijah reaches out and pulls the two out from behind the boxes, raising a gun at them._

**ELIJAH:** "How'd you get in? Doors are locked and they sure as hell weren't picked."

 **DAVID:** _(confused)_ "How are you even seeing us?"

 **ELIJAH:** "What do you mean?"

 **ALEX:** "We're ghosts, you shouldn't be able to see us, unless... unless you're a ghost too."

_Christine bursts out laughing. Elijah stares at them before he also laughs._

**ELIJAH:** "Oh no, we aren't dead. We just have the ability to see things like you."

 **DAVID:** _(offended)_ " _Things_?"

 **CHRISTINE:** "Sorry, _people_."

 **DAVID:** "You mind letting us go now?"

 **CHRISTINE:** "Oh, relieving you from gunpoint, maybe. Letting you go? Nah."

_Elijah lowers his gun and turns off the safety, putting it back in his jeans' waistband._

**ELIJAH:** _(to Christine)_ "Go check the goods, see if they're in perfect condition. Can't keep him waiting."

_Christine nods as she starts to move the crates away. Alex eyes the boxes suspiciously._

**ALEX:** "Say, what's the shipment for?"

 **ELIJAH:** _(suddenly closed off)_ "Business."

 **DAVID:** _(catching on to Alex's suspicion)_ "What kind of business?"

 **ELIJAH:** _(threateningly)_ "The kind that will let me send you to Hell myself, if you don't shut up."

 **CHRISTINE:** "We hunt beings like you. Ghosts, demons, the like. How lucky that you're here. If you don't mind leading us to your gravestones, we'll be on our merry way to salt and burn you."

 **ELIJAH:** _(laughing manically)_ "Have fun rotting in Hell!"

_David and Alex exchange panicking glances as Elijah and Christine lift up weapons that are deadly toward ghosts._

** ACT FOUR **

**[Int.- Graveyard - Night]**

_Same time frame as Act Three. Kristen is dressed in a dark coat, standing to one side as Scott stared down at the gravestone, rereading the engraved words repeatedly as if he couldn't understand a word of it._

**KRISTEN:** "Scott? What's wrong?"

 **SCOTT:** "Nothing, it's... It's a disturbing feeling to visit your grave when you're dead."

 **KRISTEN:** "I'm not dead, so I think you're going to have to walk me through this feeling."

 **SCOTT:** "When you visit your grave, you feel a strong urge to go in. But if you go in there... There's this legend among us ghosts. No ghost knows it's true, but none live to tell the tale, so none want to test the theory."

 **KRISTEN:** "What is it?"

 **SCOTT:** "It's that if a spirit were to enter their corpse, there are a few possibilities as to what may happen. One, they get trapped in the body forever. Unable to leave, just stuck six feet underground until the earth explodes. Two, they get revived and have a chance to be saved. I personally don't believe this one. Three, they get sent to Heaven, Hell, Purgatory or the Empty. Wherever they were meant to go."

 **KRISTEN:** "Only the last one sounds like a good option."

 **SCOTT:** "Well, if the place was anywhere but Heaven, I'm sure the option won't be so attractive anymore."

 **KRISTEN:** "I guess not."

 **SCOTT:** "I think you'll go to Heaven. You and the rest."

_Kristen smiles._

**KRISTEN:** "Why do you think that?"

 **SCOTT:** "I may not act like I think this, because I'm emotionless and all that, but you girls are so genuine and kind. You have been doing nothing but helping us ever since we came into your lives. We're all grateful."

 **KRISTEN:** "It's the right thing to do, helping you."

 **SCOTT:** "I'm thankful."

 **KRISTEN:** "I mean... Personally, for me, I want to help you because... Um, my mother, she died when I was nine. She was murdered by someone. The police never found out who did it, and I had hundreds of sleepless nights looking for the murderer and imagining my mother running around looking for the monster who did it."

_Scott's face is still emotionless, but it is a little less stony upon hearing that._

**SCOTT:** "I'm sorry to hear that."

 **KRISTEN:** "When I met you all, I imagined her being like you guys. Vengeful, seeking repentance from the killer as she sought out ways to make him pay, to make him join her in the afterlife. It's a terrifying thought, to envision someone you love like that. So overcome with madness, with cold vengeance."

 **SCOTT:** "When we die, even when we seek justice, we still remember the people we love who are still alive. Some visit to check on them, some avoid them completely."

 **KRISTEN:** "Which category did you fall into?"

 **SCOTT:** "Second. Last one to die, so I didn't really have anyone to visit. I wasn't close to my family and whatever other friends I had, I didn't care too much to check on." (he pauses) "I know David came to look after us after he died. Back then, he didn't know how to do any of the ghost tricks he could do now. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't warn us of Dom."

 **KRISTEN:** "It must be so painful, knowing you can't do anything."

 **SCOTT:** "He's actually more sad then he lets on. Witnessing all your friends die is one thing. Witnessing all your friends die while knowing it's about to happen is another. He tried to warn us, he really did. I was told by Alex that David screamed at all of us for hours before Dom even tried anything. Screaming at us to get out of the house. He would try to grab objects and throw them but he didn't know how to hold items without going through them yet."

 **KRISTEN:** "His position is such a painful one. I didn't even think about it that way. I always assumed you were the most traumatized because you had to watch them all die before you did too."

 **SCOTT:** "I was traumatized, but I didn't watch them die. I lived with the knowledge that they died in the same house as I was. David watched us die. He told us, he watched every single death, from start to finish." (he glances at Kristen) "If you were to ask me, I would say he was the most vengeful."

 **KRISTEN:** "I wouldn't be surprised."

 **SCOTT:** "Anyway, back to your mom. How'd that impact why you wanted to help us?"

 **KRISTEN:** "I never could find justice for my mother. I thought it was unfair, how she could never rest in peace. Then I grew up and met you guys and all I could think of was that I wanted for you what I wanted for her. Justice and peace. If I can help you boys seal your killer in Hell, I will do my best to ensure that it's done."

 **SCOTT:** _(sincerely)_ "Thank you. Not many are as kind as you."

 **KRISTEN:** "Why do you say so?"

 **SCOTT:** "Some people are bitter and refuse to help because the ones they loved never got what they deserved. You could've chosen to not help us, thinking that since your mother never got justice, that we don't deserve it either. You sticked around and you're trying so hard to help us find peace. You and the rest, you're heroines."

 **KRISTEN:** _(blushing)_ "I wouldn't go _that_ far."

 **SCOTT:** "Just stating facts."

 **TODD:** "Scotty."

_Scott and Kristen turn around to see Todd who looks panicked._

**KRISTEN:** "What? What's wrong?"

 **TODD:** "David and Alex are missing. I think they went to find Dom."

 **SCOTT:** "Any ideas as to where they are?"

 **TODD:** "No."

 **KRISTEN:** "Let's get back home and calmly try to find out where they are. Panicking won't do anything."

 **TODD:** "Yeah, good idea. Let's go."

_Kristen starts to head for the graveyard exit but Todd pulls her back._

**TODD:** "I learnt a trick back when I was spying on Dom."

_He uses one hand to touch Scott's arm, his other hand on Kristen's arm and they teleport away._

 

 


	4. Chapter Four

** ACT ONE **

**[Int.— Shane's House — Night]**

_Shane, Ryland, Garrett and Drew are sitting in the living room together. Shane looks traumatized, as does Garrett, while Ryland and Drew look bewildered._

**SHANE:** "I swear to God, I'm not fucking with you."

 **RYLAND:** "Come on, there has to be another reason."

 **GARRETT:** "I can vouch for Shane, it's true."

_Drew sighs and rubs his temples._

**DREW:** "Just... run the idea by me again."

 **SHANE:** _(slightly impatient by now)_ "It's  _not_  an idea, we saw David Dobrik."

 **RYLAND:** "What, is he some famous kid here?"

_(Ryland wasn't with Shane when the boys were still alive, so he has no idea who they are.)_

**GARRETT:** "No. I mean, he was well-liked by the neighborhood but he wasn't famous. It's just —"

 **RYLAND:** "Just what?"

 **SHANE:** "He's dead."

_Ryland falls silent and Drew blinks in alarm. Drew wasn't familiar with the boys back when they were alive so he had no idea they were dead._

**DREW:** "What the fuck do you mean?"

 **SHANE:** "David Dobrik is dead, but I just saw him this morning at the store with the girl who just moved in with her friends."

 **RYLAND:** _(a little creeped out by now)_ "Well, maybe he didn't die? Maybe he... I don't know, faked his death or something."

 **GARRETT:** "The entire house faking their deaths? Yeah, right."

 **SHANE:** "He's fucking dead, he died a few years ago. I knew him, I knew his friends, I — Their deaths haunted me. Six of my friends  _died_. There was barely enough time to get over the previous one before the next one's gone."

 **RYLAND:** _(quiet)_ "I'm sorry."

 **SHANE:** "It's okay, but..."  _(he looks out the window to see the girls' house)_ "... why is he only showing up now?"

_A knock on the door. Shane and Ryland get up to get the door. When they open it, Shane's heart stops in anxiety when he realises who it is._

**SCOTT:** "Shane. We need your help."

**[Int.— The Girls' House — Day]**

_Drew, Garrett and Ryland decide to stay at Shane's place, by Shane's request. Shane goes with Scott alone. Everyone is seated in the living room._

**SHANE:** "I don't... I don't get it. You're dead. You shouldn't even be here. And this doesn't make sense, Zane and Heath were cremated!"

 **ZANE:** "We're tethered down to this house, so we're gonna be around a while."

 **SHANE:** "And why now? Years of being radio silent, why show up now?"

 **LIZA:** "That's not important, not now. We need your help because David and Alex went out to find Dom and they're gone."

 **SHANE:** "How would we even be able to help you?"

 **HEATH:** "You like messing with the supernatural."

 **SHANE:** "Wh— Is this you haunting me? Karma? I'm sor—"

 **ZANE:** "No. No, we were thinking since you fooled around with it, you probably know how the spirits work, maybe better than  _we_  do."

 **CORINNA:** "Please help us find Alex and David."

_Shane stares at the girls and the ghosts hesitantly._

**SHANE:** "I don't think I can be much help. Most of the stuff I know was taken from the Internet, I have no proof any of it is real."

 **TODD:** "Do you know anyone who can be more helpful, then?"

_Shane thinks for a while before he nods._

**SHANE:** "Yeah, I used to know these two girls. They were psychic, always talking to dead famous people like Michael Jackson. I haven't spoken to them in a long time, but I'll try to find their contacts."

 **GABBIE:** "Who?"

 **SHANE:** "Erin Gilfoy and Carly Incontro. Last I heard, they were in Illinois for a job, but I have no idea where they are now."

 **ZANE:** "Heath and I can look for them."

 **SHANE:** "I'll let you know if I get their contacts."

 **LIZA:** "Thank you so much, Shane."

 **SHANE:** "Yeah, no problem. I... How are you guys doing?"

 **TODD:** "We're vengeful spirits now, but it's whatever. We fight with Dom every now and then."

 **SHANE:** "Dom is your killer?"

 **SCOTT:** "Yes."

 **SHANE:** "And why were David and Alex out to look for Dom?"

 **SCOTT:** "He's planning something. We think it's a portal."

 **SHANE:** "A portal? To where?"

 **KRISTEN:** "Hell."

_Shane pales._

**SHANE:** "What?"

 **KRISTEN:** "Yeah, I know. It's not looking too good for us. And with David and Alex gone..."

 **SHANE:** "We'll find them. Did they say where they were going?"

 **HEATH:** "Not the place specifically."

_Shane sighs and looks around in thought. Nobody says anything._

**[Int.— ???]**

_David and Alex are locked in a warded room. They are unable to phase out of the room or turn invisible (they're practically human.)_

**DAVID:** "I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

 **ALEX:** "Nothing we can do now."

 **DAVID:** "I know, but I..."  _(he groans)_ "I feel shitty. We wouldn't be in this situation if I wasn't so stupid."

_Alex sighs._

**ALEX:** "Hey, at least we know Dom's got people working for him, that he isn't alone in this."

 **DAVID:** "Working for Dom? Alex, they're hunters. Hunters don't work for ghosts, they kill them."

 **ALEX:** "They were collecting a shipment of energy, David. Dom's looking for energy, they have it."

 **DAVID:** "But who the hell would supply energy?"

 **ALEX:** "No idea, but we can worry about that later. We need to find a way out of here."

_The door opens. Elijah enters, the door shutting behind him. He walks up to the clear window of the warded room._

**ELIJAH:** "What are you doing here?"

 **DAVID:** "Looking for something. We come in peace."

 **ELIJAH:** "Looking for energy. Question is, why?"  _(he steps closer)_ "Why would you spirits be interested in a bunch of energy?"

 **ALEX:** _(shooting back)_ "Why would you humans be interested in a bunch of energy?"

_Elijah scoffs._

**ELIJAH:** "Smartass. Figures."  _(he glances around the room leisurely)_ "A spirit ordered it. Now, we don't normally do business with ghosts, but he broke us a deal we couldn't refuse."

 **DAVID:** "And what deal is that?"

 **ELIJAH:** "That he'll damn you and all the other spirits in this world to hell where you all belong."  _(he grins menacingly)_ "For good."

* * *

** ACT TWO **

**[Int.— Kristen's Room — Night]**

_Kristen is reading David's diary again. Shane is busy downstairs with Liza and Gabbie, trying to find the psychics. The ghosts are looking for David and Alex._

29.2.2014

Heath is dead.

Zane is devastated. He's been locked in his room for the past few weeks, refusing to move. He's lost a lot of weight because he just didn't feel like eating. Todd and I aren't getting by so well either. Three of your friends die within the first three months of living in your new house together, you tend to feel very unsettled. Afraid.

But Dom. Oh, I fucking hate that guy. I've been trying to chase him out but he won't move. He isn't the least bit bothered by their deaths, that sadistic fucker. I hope he rots in hell.

_Kristen silently agrees with the ending statement before she flips the page, leading to a new entry._

25.4.2014

Zane died. He overdosed last night.

It's just Todd, Dom and me now. I ju

_The entry ends there before the rest is ripped off. Kristen frowns and flips to a new entry._

12.5.2014

Todd died.

I'm so fucking done. Jason offers his condolences for every death but this is so fucking hard for me to live with. Shane's been a big help with coping. Dom is just being creepy like he always has been.

If I die...

If I die and someone finds this, I support David's statement. Dom is the killed. Find Dom, the Dom who lived in this godforsaken house, and send him back to hell.

IT WAS DOM

_The entry ends there and the rest of the diary is empty. Kristen picks up a pen._

18.2.2017

Hi. In case it's not clear, this isn't David or Scott anymore. My name's Kristen McAtee.

If anything happens and someone finds this, just know that they are good spirits. If they're still around by the time you find this, I promise you they'll be so good to you.

Anyway, it's been a ridiculous month and a half since we moved in. We played with an ouija board, invited ghosts into our lives, met the murder victims and the murderer himself, met our new neighbours, and have signed up for a quest; to help the ghosts rest in peace. Well, it was that, before we realised that Dom planned on making a portal to Hell.

I'll keep you posted in this, like how David and Scott did.

_Kristen shuts the diary and leaves it on her bedside table, going to sleep._

**[Int.— Kristen's Room — Day]**

_Kristen wakes up and sees the familiar back of Scott sitting on the edge of her bed._

**KRISTEN:** "Scott? Everything okay?"

 **SCOTT:** "Everything is not okay."

_Kristen sighs and sits up._

**KRISTEN:** "I know. I'm worried about David and Alex too. They're probably just somewhere still looking for the energy."

 **SCOTT:** "I hope they're alright."

_Kristen reaches out, putting a comforting hand on Scott's arm._

**KRISTEN:** "Me too."

_Scott glances towards the diary._

**SCOTT:** "I read your first entry. I assumed you wouldn't mind."

 **KRISTEN:** "I don't. I just hope it's okay that I wrote in that."

 **SCOTT:** "It's more than okay with me, and I'm sure David would be fine with it too."

 **KRISTEN:** "Alright."  _(she stretches)_ "Think I'm gonna go wash up, get breakfast."

 **SCOTT:** "I'll leave you to it."

_Scott fades away._

**[Int.— Dining Room]**

_Gabbie and Corinna are trying to get Liza to have breakfast. Liza is worried sick about David, losing her appetite. Kristen comes downstairs._

**KRISTEN:** "Good morning."

 **LIZA:** _(tiredly)_ "Morning, Kristen."

 **GABBIE:** "She won't eat."

_Kristen frowns._

**KRISTEN:** "You have to eat, Liza. I know you're worried, but not eating won't do anything."

 **CORINNA:** "We'll find them soon, okay? But until then, we need you to have your strength."

_Someone knocks on the door anxiously. Everyone exchanges looks before Liza and Kristen get the door. It's Shane._

**SHANE:** "I'm sorry to bother you guys so early."

 **KRISTEN:** "No, it's fine. We were all up anyway. What's going on?"

 **SHANE:** "I, ah —"  _(he rummages through his pockets to pull out a post-it)_ "I've been up all night looking, and —"  _(he gives Liza the post-it)_ "— I think I found them."

 **KRISTEN:** "The psychics?"  _(Shane nods)_ "Oh my God."

 **LIZA:** _(to Shane)_ "Can you bring us there?"

 **SHANE:** "That's why I didn't text. I thought we could go together to see them."

 **LIZA:** "I can't thank you enough, Shane. Really."

 **SHANE:** "Of course. And please get something to eat. You look tired."

_Liza feels so much better with the knowledge that the psychics can help them locate David and Alex, regaining some of her appetite. She obeys and gets something to eat._

**SHANE:** _(to Kristen)_ "Do you have anything that belonged to them?"

 **KRISTEN:** "I have David's diary. Alex... I'm not so sure. I'll ask the other boys."

_Shane nods._

**SHANE:** "I'll wait in my car. Who else is coming?"

 **KRISTEN:** "Liza and me. I'll ask the rest to stay behind. I'm assuming Carly and Erin won't like a crowded room to work in."

 **SHANE:** "Yeah, they kinda hate people. Like me."

_Kristen laughs and Shane chuckles before he speaks seriously._

**SHANE:** "If any of you ever need help with anything, I'm here for you."

 **KRISTEN:** "Thank you. It means a lot."

_Liza returns with a granola bar._

**SHANE:** _(to Kristen)_ "Well, you go get the diary and something of Alex's. Liza and I'll wait in the car."

_Kristen nods and leaves._

**[Int.— Kristen's Room]**

_Kristen grabs the diary._

**SCOTT:** "Are you looking for something?"

_Kristen jumps at his sudden appearance._

**KRISTEN:** "Oh God, you scared me. And yeah, I am. Does anything in this house belong to Alex?"

 **SCOTT:** "He used to have a microphone, for karaoke nights. I think it's still around here somewhere."

 **KRISTEN:** "Is this his old room?"

 **SCOTT:** "Yes. I'll help you look."

_Kristen and Scott look for the microphone in silence. Scott finds it after a while._

**KRISTEN:** "Thank you so much, Scotty."

 **SCOTT:** "No problem. I hope the psychics find them."

 **KRISTEN:** "Me too."

_Kristen goes back downstairs._

**[Int.— Shane's Jeep]**

_Kristen enters the backseat. Liza is eating her granola bar in the backseat. Shane starts up the jeep._

**SHANE:** "Okay, let's go."

* * *

** ACT THREE **

**[Ext.— House — Day]**

_Shane, Kristen and Liza exit the car. They walk up to the front porch._

**SHANE:** "You two ready?"

 **LIZA:** "Yeah. Yeah, let's go."

_Shane knocks and they wait patiently as they hear two voices talking before one of them nears the door. The door opens to show a blue-eyed redhead woman._

**WOMAN:** "Hi, can we help you?"  _(she notices Shane)_ "Oh my God, is that you, Shane?"

 **SHANE:** _(grinning)_ "Yeah. Hey, Carly."

 **WOMAN/CARLY:** "Erin! It's Shane!"

_Erin, a tall blonde, comes to the door._

**ERIN:** "Shane! Come in, all of you."

**[Int.— Living Room]**

_Carly and Erin are seated across from Liza, Kristen and Shane._

**ERIN:** _(pointedly)_ "This isn't a social call."

 **SHANE:** "I know, and I'm sorry. But these girls need your help."

 **CARLY:** "Okay, so start from the beginning."

 **KRISTEN:** "We bought a new house."

 **CARLY:** "Aw, congrats."

 **LIZA:** "So we decided to play with an ouija board."

 **ERIN:** "Oh, not congrats."

 **KRISTEN:** "We met a ghost named Scott Sire, and slowly other ones like Alex Ernst, Zane Hijazi, Heath Hussar, David Dobrik and Todd Smith."

 **CARLY:** "The previous owners."

 **ERIN:** "So Dom killed them."

 **LIZA:** "Yeah. And he's getting ready to do something huge. We think it's a portal, because apparently he's collecting energy."

 **CARLY:** "Where could he make a portal t—"  _(she gasps)_ "Hell."

 **KRISTEN:** "I know."

 **ERIN:** "So, what, you want us to help you find the portal?"

 **LIZA:** "No, the portal isn't a priority at the moment. Right now, the priority is Alex and David."

 **ERIN:** "What about them?"

 **SHANE:** "They were out looking for Dom and his energy collection, but they're missing."

 **CARLY:** "You want our help to find them."

 **LIZA:** "Yes."

_Erin gets out their equipment and they form a circle, linking hands._

**CARLY:** "Do you have anything belonging to them?"

_Kristen removes her hands from Liza's and Shane's and runs over to her bag, taking out David's diary and Alex's microphone. She returns to the table, passing the items to Carly as she links hands with Shane and Liza again._

**KRISTEN:** "The diary's David's and the mic is Alex's."

 **CARLY:** "Okay, thank you."  _(she places the items in the set up)_ "Right. Don't release hands at any point and only Erin and I will talk."

_Carly and Erin quietly chant. Shane, Liza and Kristen watch them silently. At some point, Carly releases Erin's hand to touch Alex's microphone. Erin's released hand holds David's diary._

**ERIN:** _(to no one in particular)_ "Show us."

_A ritual-induced vision brings Carly and Erin to:_

**[Int.— ???]**

_David and Alex are in a warded room. Elijah stands at the side, arms folded._

**ELIJAH:** "So, Dom killed you two?"

 **DAVID:** "Yeah."

 **ELIJAH:** "Hm. Interesting. He said he hadn't killed anyone."

 **DAVID:** "Does that change your mind about helping him?"

_Elijah paces the room slowly while David and Alex stand still._

**ELIJAH:** "You see, I don't actually care. People like me, we just do whatever we want to do. Other people's lives are a secondary factor to a far larger equation."

 **ALEX:** _(spiteful)_ "Human lives aren't a damn math problem. You're human too, thought you would understand."

 **ELIJAH:** "Oh, me? I'm far from human."

_Elijah suddenly glances up towards the duo (they are not physically there, but the vision allows them to watch from a corner) and he smirks. Alex and David's eyes follow Elijah's, but it doesn't seem like they see anything._

**ALEX:** "What?"

 **ELIJAH:** "But  _they_  are."

 **DAVID:** "What do you mean? Who's 'they'?"

 **ELIJAH:** "A redhead and a blondie. Sound familiar?"

 **DAVID:** "We don't know any redheads. Blondie..."

 **ALEX:** "Corinna?"

 **ELIJAH:** "Hm... No. Not Corinna."  _(he looks towards the corner again)_ "Carly Incontro and Erin Gilfoy."

**[Int.— House]**

_Carly and Erin break the circle, breathing heavily and anxiously._

**LIZA:** _(concerned)_ "What happened? Where are they?"

 **CARLY:** _(anxious)_ "Oh my God, oh my God."

 **SHANE:** "Are you two okay?"

_Neither of them answer him as they stand, shoving their ritual items back onto the shelves._

**KRISTEN:** "Carly? Erin?"

 **ERIN:** "It's— Your friends—"

 **LIZA:** _(slightly hysterical)_ "Our friends what?"

 **CARLY:** "They're okay at the moment —"  _(the three are visibly relieved)_ "— but they're not safe."

 **LIZA:** "Where are they?"

 **ERIN:** "A warded room. We couldn't see anything else. But we have a good idea where the place is."

 **SHANE:** "What scared you?"

 **CARLY:** "The guy who has your friends, he—"

 **ERIN:** "He's ruthless. And we don't have a good rep with him because of what we do. We don't have good history."

 **KRISTEN:** "What has he done?"

 **CARLY:** "He's fucking terrifying. We met with him a long time ago."

 **ERIN:** "He has a track record of... Oh my God."

 **SHANE:** _(worried)_ "Track record of what?"

_Carly pulls out a photo of Elijah and places it on the table. It's a mugshot from two years before._

**CARLY:** "He opened the gate of Hell once, releasing demons into the world."

_Kristen, Liza and Shane pale._

**LIZA:** "Jesus. On purpose?"

 **CARLY:** "On accident. He... We used to be friends, good friends, but then the gate of Hell happened and he changed."

 **ERIN:** "We thought he was possessed."

 **SHANE:** "Why, did he do something?"

 **ERIN:** "He became super weird, constantly talking about condemning ever demon and soul to Hell, how what's dead should stay dead. His personality changed a lot after the gate. He wasn't like that before."

 **CARLY:** "Turns out he wasn't possessed. Lucifer corrupted him."

 **SHANE:** _(stressed)_ "What?"

 **ERIN:** "It's a messy story. Way too long and complicated to tell you now. We need to find your friends."

 **KRISTEN:** "Wait, but who has them?"

 **CARLY:** "Elijah Daniel."

_Shane's head snaps up in recognition._

**SHANE:** "I knew him a long time ago."

 **CARLY:** "Yeah? Well, that Elijah is gone."

 **ERIN:** "Elijah Daniel is a hunter."

* * *

** ACT FOUR **

_Continuation of previous scene._

**ERIN:** "Elijah Daniel is a hunter."

_Liza, Kristen and Shane are confused._

**LIZA:** "Hunter?"

 **CARLY:** "He's the most vicious one in the world. Every spirit he encounters, he damns them to Hell or kills it off. How he kills them, we don't know. He doesn't have a shred of sympathy in him. Whatever he was before, that's done. He's not that anymore. Completely new."

 **KRISTEN:** "Is there a way to reverse Lucifer's corruption?"

 **ERIN:** "Without an angel to help, I'm afraid not."

 **SHANE:** "Then we'll just get David and Alex and help Elijah later."

 **CARLY:** "Yeah, that's good. Let's go."

**[Ext.— Abandoned House — Night]**

_Carly, Erin, Shane, Liza and Kristen exit the car. The house looks abandoned, but it's clearly inhabited._

**ERIN:** "Okay, Liza and Shane, come with me. Carly, stay with Kristen here."

 **KRISTEN:** "Wait, why? I want to help."

 **ERIN:** "Shane knew Elijah from a long time ago, maybe he can spark something in him. And Liza..."  _(she glances toward her)_ "When I touched David's diary, I felt something. Kind of like attachment. Attraction? Sentiment, maybe. I can't pinpoint it exactly, but I know Liza being there might help."

 **KRISTEN:** "And you need us here to be getaway drivers."

 **ERIN:** _(smiling)_ "Yeah. It's okay with you, right?"

 **KRISTEN:** "Yeah, of course. I'll wait with Carly. Be careful."

 **ERIN:** "You too."  _(to Liza and Shane)_ "Alright, let's go."

_Carly and Kristen reenter the car while Erin, Shane and Liza break into the house._

**[Int.— Abandoned House]**

_Shane, Liza and Erin walk carefully through the house. Erin takes the lead, Liza in the middle and Shane at the back._

**ERIN, whispering:** "Stay close. We're going downstairs."

_Liza and Shane nod and follow Erin down the stairs quietly._

**[Int.— Warded Basement]**

**ELIJAH:** "Look, you two are nice."

 **DAVID:** "Then let us go."

 **ELIJAH:** "I don't do nice."

 **ALEX:** "Why not?"

 **ELIJAH:** "It's delusional. Nice things don't exist. You don't even exist, you're both corporeal."

 **ALEX:** _(softly)_ "You used to believe good things existed."

 **ELIJAH:** "You don't know me."

 **ALEX:** "No, I don't, but I can feel things as a spirit, and I can feel that you're just a little bit... lost."

 **ELIJAH:** "You —"

_He cuts himself short, glancing towards the door._

**[Ext.— Warded Room]**

_Erin's hand freezes on the doorknob. Shane and Liza are tense._

**[Int.— Warded Room]**

**ELIJAH:** "We've got company."

_Erin, Shane and Liza enter. Elijah's arrogant smirk falls when he sees Shane._

**SHANE:** "Elijah."

 **ELIJAH:** "Shane?"

_David and Liza break into grins at the sight of one another._

**DAVID:** _(relieved)_ "Liza."

 **ERIN:** "Let the boys go."

 **ELIJAH:** _(distracted)_ "They're hell-spawn. I've been given the task of sending them back."

 **ERIN:** _(sadly)_ "Elijah, that's not your job."

 **ELIJAH:** "You don't —"

 **ERIN:** "I don't know that? Yeah, you're right, I don't know a lot of things, but —"

 **SHANE:** "Elijah. Remember me?"  _(Elijah blinks at him)_ "Shane. We were best friends, a long time ago."

_He moves closer to Elijah. David and Alex sneak past the distracted hunter to join Liza and Erin. Liza leaves with them while Erin remains in the warded room._

**ELIJAH:** _(faintly)_ "Dawson."

 **SHANE:** _(smiling)_ "Yeah. Yeah, that's me. Listen, buddy. You're lost. The man you were, you're not that anymore. A higher being corrupted you."

 **ELIJAH:** "God gave me a mission."

 **SHANE:** "That wasn't God, Elijah. You were tricked."

 **ELIJAH:** "But—"

 **SHANE:** "I know it's a lot."

 **ERIN:** "Two years ago, you opened the gate of Hell. You released demons and spirits into the world. Among those entities, you released one more dangerous one; Lucifer."

 **ELIJAH:** _(genuinely sick)_ "What?"

 **ERIN:** "He reprogrammed you, turned you into a bloodthirsty man who's goal is to send anything non-human to Hell."

 **ELIJAH:** _(slightly hysterical)_ "N-No..."

 **ERIN:** "I'm sorry, Elijah."

 **SHANE:** "When he laid a hand in you, you were lost. Please, Elijah, let us help you find your way back."

_Elijah looks severely overwhelmed. Lucifer's manipulation is being reversed. causing Elijah to be hysterical as his memories and conscience return._

**ELIJAH:** _(frantic)_ "I'm going to Hell, I'm going to Hell."

 **SHANE:** _(desperate)_ "Elijah, listen to me. You can come back from this, just let us help you."

_Elijah remembers everything._

**ELIJAH:** "Shane, I'm not the man I was."

 **SHANE:** "I want to help you."

 **ELIJAH:** "The man I am now, I'm not worth saving."

 **SHANE:** "Doesn't mean I don't want to help you."

 **ERIN:** "Elijah. We can save you. Come with us, you can repent."

_Elijah gives them a pained look._

**[Int.— Car]**

_Liza, David and Alex enter the car. The boys finally have their ghost abilities back._

**KRISTEN:** "You're okay!"

 **DAVID:** "Yeah. I'm sorry we put you guys through so much trouble."

_Liza embraces David._

**LIZA:** "No, we're just glad you're okay."

 **CARLY:** "Okay, you four go home. I'll wait for Erin and Shane."

 **ALEX:** "You sure you'll be fine?"

 **CARLY:** "Yeah, just go. We'll see you later."

_David and Alex hold Liza and Kristen, teleporting all four of them back to the house. Carly glances back at the abandoned house anxiously._

**[Int.— Warded Room]**

_Elijah falls to his knees, breathing heavily._

**ELIJAH:** "How can I ever come back? All those innocent people I've sent to Hell."  _(he freezes)_ "Christine. What about Christine?"

 **SHANE:** "We don't know. Look, just come with us, and we can find her later."

 **ELIJAH:** _(resigned)_ "Okay."

 **SHANE:** "Long day."

 **ELIJAH:** "So tired."

 **SHANE:** "We'll bring you back."

 **ELIJAH:** "Thank you."

_Shane helps Elijah up and they follow Erin back to the car, where Carly is ready and waiting._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not posting so long! I'd been working on a whole lot of other works on Archive Of Our Own.  
> This chapter brought some insight to Elijah's past, plus the introduction of Carly and Erin.  
> Also solidifies the fact that Shane will return.  
> I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you and I apologize again for the long wait.


End file.
